A Cabbie Love Story
by TwirlyButera
Summary: Cat and Robbie start out as friends. They know they like each other, will their Friends help them out of this pickle? Mainly Cabbie, a little Tori/Beck and Beck/Jade.
1. Chapter 1 - Hide and Seek

**A/N: Hi guys. I recently started a Cabbie fanfiction and already wrote 19 chapters. This is the first one. I'll update almost everyday. Hope you guys enjoy!**

A Cabbie Love Story. Episode 1.

Tori: Beck, do you want some lemonade?  
Beck: Of course, the pink one I had the last time.  
- Tori giggles.  
Tori: Don't offend our lemonade.  
Trina: Hey guys!  
Beck & Tori: Ow.. Hey!  
Trina: What do you guys think of my new bra?  
Tori: …  
Trina: It's from Seventh Sentence, they've just opened it.  
Beck: Ehm, Trina?  
Trina: Yes, Beck.  
- She tries to wink at him, but it looks kind of spastic.  
Beck: Why would we want to know that?  
- His eyes were getting wider.  
Trina: .. Well I-  
Tori: Get out of here, Trina.  
Trina: Nuh-uh. It's my living room too.  
Tori: Come on Trina, we were watching a movie.  
Trina: You guys are lucky, I'm going to get Brandon's number.. HE'S A SEEEEEE-NIOR.  
- Trina leaves.  
Beck: So, about Cat&Robbie.  
Tori: Yeah?  
Beck: Aren't they dating?  
Tori: Nope, they are definitely not!  
Beck: Well.. Robbie is definitely in love with her.  
Tori: Cat's in love with him too, I guess. She seems so happy when he's around. It's so cute.  
Beck: What are they doing right now? They should be here 30 minutes ago.  
Tori: This script for Sikowitz class tomorrow will NEVER be done by this evening.  
Beck: Calm down, calm down. I know they'll have a good reason for not being on time.  
Tori: I hope so.. What if something happened to them?

*At Cat's house.*

Cat: Roobbbbbieee, where areee you?  
- Robbie tries to hide in Cat's closet, but he's giggling. Cat hears something.  
Cat: Hahaha oh my goodness Robbie, you were in the closet? I thought you were there!  
Robbie: I was hiding there for 30 minutes.. why didn't you check if I was there?  
Cat: I was hungry so I checked the kitchen first.. but you weren't there.  
Robbie: No, I was in your closet. Why did you stay in the closet for so long?  
Cat: You weren't there.. but there was bibble..

- Cat giggles, as Cat always does.  
Robbie loves Cat giggle and giggles along with her.  
There's a silence for a minute or two. They both don't know what to say.

Robbie: We really need to go to Tori&Beck right now.. We're late!  
… : Hello?  
Cat: Did you hear that?  
Robbie: Oh my god I'm scared.  
Cat: Robbie, you're such a dork.  
- Cat's giggling again. Robbie can't help it to giggle too.  
… : In the closet!  
Robbie: You should go there, it's your closet..  
Cat: You're the guy here, aren't you?  
Robbie: … Some people say I'm not.  
- Robbie looks sad.  
Robbie: I'll go look, cause I'm a man, and mans to man-things.  
- Robbie opens the closet.  
… : Finally, you left me here in this poppet-house.  
Robbie: Oh my god Rex!  
Rex: Yea, no apology?  
Robbie: I'm sorry.  
Rex: It's okay, you're so busy with the girls lately.  
- Rex says it sarcastic, but it's ironic in a way.  
Cat: We really have to leave now!  
Robbie: Yes we have.  
- Cat, Robbie & Rex left.

**A/N: And what did you guys think? Please leave me feedback. XOXO.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Accident

**A/N: I know I'm posting 2 very very soon now but I'm just very excited. GO READ.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VICTORiOUS because I'm not Dan Schneider.**

*At Tori's house again.*  
Beck: Look Tori, no worries.. It's almost done already!  
Tori: Yea, I'm actually not worried about that.  
Beck: About what are you then?  
Tori: .. About Cat&Robbie. What if something happened to them when they were on their way here?  
Beck: I don't think that something happened. They know how to cross the streets?  
Tori: ...  
Beck: Oh my god, something must have happened. What if they didn't watch out for the travic?  
Tori: Oh my god Beck, do something!  
Beck: I'll try to call Cat, they'll be fine, I promise.

- Beck calls Cat. The phone keeps ringing.. No answer.  
Beck: She didn't pick up. Why don't you go call Robbie?  
Tori: Yeah, I'll try that.  
- Tori tries to call Robbie, but he's not picking up his phone either.  
Tori: I'm so worried! They should've been here 5 p.m. It's 6 o'clock right now!  
Beck: I know I know, just calm down & sit. Come, sit next to me.  
Tori: I'm so worried. Seriously, they're my best friends.  
Beck: Tori seriously, keep calm.  
- Tori leans on his shoulder with her head.  
Beck: I'm sure they're okay. They just left their phone at home and were playing around and forgot about the time or something.  
Tori: That sounds familiar.  
Beck: Exactly. I'm sure they will .. -  
* Doorbell rings. *  
- Tori runs to the door & opens it. Cat&Robbie are standing in Tori's yard.  
Tori: GUYS GUYS GUYS, I LOVE YOU!  
- Tori gives Cat and Robbie a hug and they end up collapsing on the ground.  
Cat: I'm sorry we're so late! Really really sorry!  
Tori: Yea, we were worried! But don't apologize, I'm so glad you guys are here!  
Beck: But I really wanna know why you guys are so late. What were you guys doing? Tori almost had a heart attack because you guys weren't on time. And we had to begin the home work we were supposed to do all together, alone. So I want to know what you guys did. I've got my rights.  
- Cat looks at Robbie, Robbie know exactly what kind of face it is. It's a face like "Go you tell them what we did"  
Robbie: We.. We were playing hide and seek.. But just for a minute actually, Cat just couldn't find me. She was looking in the kitchen, than she found some bibble and.. -  
Beck: I've heard enough.. you guys are so silly.  
- Beck laughs a little, but is still a little mad at the two though.  
Tori: So now what? Should we all finish home work for tomorrow? Sikowitz would appreciate it if it's done this time..  
Beck: No, we're not going to finish it.. well we are, but not 'we'.  
Cat: What's that supposed to mean? I'm confused.  
Beck: You and Cat are going to finish the whole thing, and me and Tori will play hide and seek.  
- Beck chuckles. Tori smiles and looks at the confused and sad faces of Cat & Robbie at the same time.  
Tori: Yea, have fun. We'll check up on you guys in 30 minutes. I guess you guys will have it done by then, right?  
Cat: Me and Robbie are way better in Hide & Seek than you guys.  
Beck: Yea, we've seen that, Robbie was in a closet for 30 minutes.. Good job.  
- Cat starts to cry a little.  
Tori: Beck, don't make the girl sad. Cat, you can play Hide & Seek very well. Just go make the home work now okay?  
Cat: I'll make it when you say I'm better in Hide & Seek than you and Beck are.  
- Robbie giggles.  
Tori: Beck & I suck at Hide & Seek. Of course you're way better. You're the Hide & Seek queen!  
- Cat has to laugh a little.  
Cat: Kay, we'll finish the home work.  
Robbie: Can I have some pink lemonade?  
- Cat giggles.  
Cat: Pink lemonade? Lemonades aren't pink Robert.  
Robbie: Don't call me Robert, please.  
Cat: Okay.. Robert.. Hehe.  
- Tori & Beck are laughing out loud because of the name Robert.  
Robbie: Thanks, Tori.  
Tori: So.. We will be upstairs and you guys, finish this thing!  
- Tori turns up some romantic music & turns of the light and lights up some candles.  
Tori: You don't have to thank me, and she winks at Robbie.  
- Robbie starts to blush.  
Cat: What was that about?  
Robbie: Oh, nothing.. Let's finish this.  
Cat: Yeah, you're right. What did they write already?  
- Tori & Beck are at the top of the stairs looking at the couch where Robbie and Cat are sitting. They try to hear all the things they're saying.  
Cat: Can I have a sip of your lemonade? I'm so thirsty of the bibble.  
Robbie: Sure you can Catherina.  
- Cat wants to grab the glass of lemonade but it falls out of her hands accidentally.  
Cat: OH NO, THE LEMONADE.  
Robbie: YOU MEAN THE HOME WORK?!  
Cat: I MEAN THE HOME WORK.  
- Tori & Beck are running up to the couch and are flabbergasted.  
Tori: CAT, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

**A/N: What did you guys think of Episode 1 & 2 so far? Xo.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Banana Milkshake

Cat: Oh my god I'm so sorry.  
- Cat starts to cry.  
Beck: All this for nothing..  
Tori: Cat, it's not your fault.. It's mine!  
Beck: What?  
- Beck looks confused.  
Tori: I turned the light off & lightened up the candles. I thought that'd be romantic. For you two.  
- Cat and Robbie are blushing & don't know how to react.  
Tori: And I could or no, I should have known it was way too dark to write things down & drink pink lemonade. Especially for you guys, you guys can be a little clumsy sometimes.  
Cat: I know, that's true. I am clumsy, I'm so sorry, what do we have to do now?  
Beck: I still know the half of the script, I just write down the things I still know & then we'll make up some new ideas. It's still 6:45 p.m. so enough time left.  
Robbie: You're right. Are you okay cat? Don't be sad please. I can't deal with you being sad.  
- Robbie looks at his feet.  
Cat: I'm a little sad. Because you guys worked so hard on the script and I've ruined everything.  
- Cat makes some sad noises.  
Beck: It's no-one's fault okay. Just make up some new ideas for the script.  
Rex: It's your fault Cat.  
Cat: Rex is mean to me!  
Robbie: Rex, don't be mean to my little red-head, hush now!  
- Cat shows of a little smile. You can see her dimples.  
Beck: Should we order a pizza first? I'm a little hungry.  
Tori: Yea, let's do that. I'm hungry too.  
Cat: Could you.. -  
Tori: Yes Cat, I'll order some bibble for you as 'dessert'.  
- Cat giggles.  
Robbie: You're so cute Catherina.  
Rex: Robbie you're hopeless.  
- Robbie's embarrassed a little. He doesn't know how to show his feelings. He's in love with Cat for sure.  
Tori: I'm calling the pizza-man. What pizza do you want Robbie?  
Robbie: A vegetarian pizza.  
Cat: Me too!  
Beck: I want a large pepperoni one. I'm so hungry..  
- Tori Chuckles.  
Tori: Okay, 2 vegetarian pizzas, and 2 large pepperonis.  
- I'm hungry too.. whispers Tori.  
Cat: Wait Tori!  
Tori: What?  
Cat: I want a milkshake too.  
Tori: Which flavor do you like Robbie?  
Robbie: Ehm, I like Banana.  
-Cat giggles and smiles.  
Cat: Me too.  
Tori: Good.. 1 Banana Milkshake..  
- With 2 straws she whispers.  
Cat: I still don't get why you asked Robbie which flavor he liked 'cause I wanted a milkshake, or did he want one too?  
- Cat looks confused.  
Tori: I just wanted to know his favorite flavor.

-Beck's in the kitchen grabbing some pink lemonade. He's kind of addicted. He calls Tori to get to the kitchen.  
Beck: What are you doing?  
Tori: ... ? What are you talking about Beck?  
Beck: I heard you whisper '2 straws'.  
Tori: They're scared to show their feelings Beck, I'm just helping them out a little. They're two of my best friends & most sweet people in the world. I want them to be happy. Don't you want that too? Or are you in love with Cat or something?  
- Tori laughs and Beck gives no answer.  
Tori: Are you in love with Cat?  
-Tori looks confused  
Beck: No I'm not, I just think they have to figure it out on their own you know?  
Robbie has never had a girlfriend & Cat has had a boyfriend, but I think she's never been in love like this with a person before. I don't think we have to rush them into a relationship. They'll figure it out their own way. Just give them a little time. I'm sure they'll be a happy couple within' a week.  
Tori: Woah Beck, those are some wise words my friend.  
Beck: I can be smart.  
- Beck chuckles. They walk back to the couch where Cat & Robbie are holding hands while sitting on the couch. "They obviously don't need any help." Whispers Beck.


	4. Chapter 4 - Time Troubles

Tori: That pizza was delicious. Did you guys like your vegetarian one?  
Cat: I liked it yes. CAN I HAVE BIBBLE NOW?!  
Tori: Cat, you can only have 1 pound bibble a day. You've already had 3. It's enough. I'll give you some more tomorrow.  
Cat: OH NOOOH.  
Robbie: Just give her a nibble of the bibble?  
Tori: Nope, she has had enough bibble nibbles today.  
Cat: You're acting like my mum.  
Tori: I know, maybe a little.  
Cat: Yea. I'll probably won't survive without a nibble of the bibble. You don't want me to die right?  
Rex: *Cough*  
Tori: No Cat, just no.  
Cat: Okay..  
- Cat's a little sad. Tori, Beck, Cat & Robbie have finished the scripts for Sikowitz's class tomorrow morning. Trina walks in with only a bra & a very short short with flowers.  
Tori: Did you get Brandon's number?  
Trina: Of course, I'm Trina.  
Tori: What kind of number?  
Trina: ... The number of girls he's dating at the moment.. He's such a player I don't need a guy like that.  
Tori: Of course not sis, what was the number?  
Trina: ... 4.  
- Tori, Back, Cat & Robbie are shocked.  
Trina: I'm going to bed.  
- Tori grabs her phone out of her pocket & looks at the time.  
Tori: It's only 8 p.m. ?  
Cat: Oh my goodness is it 8 p.m. already?!  
Robbie: Yes, why?  
Cat: Oh my god! I had to be home 30 minutes ago. My brother'll kill me!  
Beck: Isn't he in a mental hospital because he has physical problems?  
Cat: Oh yes he is.. I forgot. But I had to be at home 30 minutes ago, I'm sure.  
Robbie: No problem Catherina. I'll walk you home. I'm not scared of the dark.  
- Cat giggles.  
Cat: Of course not Robert.  
- She pinches him in the belly in a cute Cat-ish way.  
Beck: So you guys are leaving now?  
Robbie: Yes, is that okay?  
Beck: Eh actua.. -  
Tori: YES IT'S VERY OKAY.  
Cat: Tori you're weird..  
-Tori smiles.  
Tori: Yea.. you'll thank me later, k bye!  
- They all hug and Cat&Robbie leave. Tori's mum comes home.  
Tori's mum: WHAT IS THAT PINK JUICE ON THE FLOOR?  
Tori: Trina, you should really clean your mess up.  
Trina: I haven't done anything?!  
Tori's mum: Trina, go clean it. Beck, go home, it's late.  
- Trina's upset. Beck leaves & gives Tori a kiss on the cheek. She's surprised.

*Robbie's walking Cat home. *

Robbie: Are we almost there?  
Cat: Well I think so. I hope we're not lost.  
Robbie: Well I've got my phone with me and I have Koogle Maps. So no worries.  
Cat: I never have worries when I'm with you.  
- Cat smiles a little. Robbie's watching her dimples. Robbie grabs her hand. Cat doesn't really know how to react to that.  
Cat: I like swimming.  
- Cat knows that she sounds a little silly by saying that all randomly. Robbie chuckles.  
Rex: Am I ruining the moment if I'll say something?  
- They let go each other's hands, they were scared.  
Robbie: Rex you scared us.  
Cat: Yea.. not nice.. Rex.  
Rex: So not sorry.  
Robbie: Wait here.  
- He takes of Rex & puts him into his backpack.  
Robbie: I'll be back in 10 minutes.

*Robbie & Cat are alone. *  
- They're walking arm in arm.  
Cat: I'm so cold, I didn't know I had to get home this late.  
Robbie: Me neither, I have to get back too after I brought you home.  
Cat: Oh my goodness, that's so scary!  
Robbie: I'm a little frightened yes. ARE THAT POLICE CARS?  
Cat: Oh yeah.. probably my brother who wants to return home.  
- Robbie giggles.  
Robbie: Yeah right.  
Cat: I'm not kidding. He has tried that lots of times. He never makes it.  
Robbie: I probably should go walk home now.  
Cat: You could sleep at my place If you want to? WE HAVE BIBBLE.  
- Cat smiles. Robbie doesn't know how to react, he sees this as a total surprise.  
Robbie: Have you got more places to sleep then?  
Cat: My brothers room.. but I won't let you sleep there. You can sleep on my couch. I don't know if it's very comfortable. But my teddybears will make you feel like home!  
- Cat smiles.  
Robbie: Okay then. I'll sleep at your place. And I'll text my mum later.  
Make sure you have Bibble.  
Cat: OF COURSE I HAVE BIBBLE, I'm cat!  
- She moves her eyebrows up and down. And they open Cat's front door.  
Robbie: Is your mummy home?  
Cat: No, she had to go visit my brother or otherwise he'd try to escape again.  
Robbie: Oh.. I'm sorry that you don't have much time to see your mum.  
Cat: It's okay, I'll see her in the morning.  
Robbie: I'll text my mum that I have a sleep-over or something.  
Cat: It IS a sleep-over!  
- Cat winks and giggles.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sleep over at Cat's

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews and the favorites & follows. I'll try to upload once in 3 days. But I want more reviews because I don't really know if people really like what I write or anything. So if you read, please leave a review so I know if you guys like it or not. Hope you guys enjoy. K bye! Big hug. xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VICTORiOUS, cause If I did I'd never let it end and Cabbie would've happened much earlier. :]**

Cat: Hey, It's 9 p.m. now. Do you want to be in my Cat's random thoughts video on the Slap? - She smiles.  
Robbie: Ehm, I don't think I'm not good enough for your slap page, I always say stupid things and.. yeah.. go make your video. I'll wait on the couch.  
Cat: Well okay, I like it when you say stupid things on the couch. - She giggles.  
- Cat turns on the camera and sings the opening song of her Slap videos. Robbie chuckles because it's funny. Cat giggles trough the song because she saw Robbie chuckling. The video's done.  
Cat: That was that. I'll post it tomorrow, to make my fans happy. - She smiles.  
Robbie: Fans? You have fans? - He laughs.  
Cat: Well, they think my videos are cute and funny. And they watch them if I post new ones. So I call that my fans. - She smiles proudly.  
Robbie: Well okay misses famous video poster on the - He laughs.  
Cat: Where did you left Rex? Not that I miss him or something.  
Robbie: Ehm, he's in my backpack. Should I go get him? - Robbie's confused, Cat doesn't hate rex or something, but it's not that she's best friends with him either.  
Cat: No, I just wanted to make sure he's here. Since my brother knows how to come into the house & steal things... Last time he stole my necklace, I got it from my grandpa and he got it from his grandpa. So actually.. my brother has a necklace from his grandpa's grandpa... because we're siblings... right? - Cat giggles.  
Robbie: I guess.  
Cat: So the necklace is still in the family... So I don't have to feel guilty, right?  
Robbie: I don't think so.  
Cat: FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS.  
- Robbie chuckles.  
Cat: Should we watch a movie?  
Robbie: Everything you want Caterina. School starts 1 p.m. tomorrow, so we've got plenty of time. It's only 10 o'clock right now! - He smiles.  
Cat: I know, so should we watch one?  
Robbie: I said yes and gave an explanation why we should.  
Cat: Oh.. I forgot. - Cat giggles.  
Cat: I've got Vampire High School, that one's creepy. I've got Tiny Little Soldier, haven't seen that one. I've got Cat&Dog, Oh my goodness I am in that movie!  
- Robbie laughs.  
Cat: And I've got a video of my brothers birth.. I don't think I want to see that one again..  
Robbie: Should we go see Cat & Dog?..  
Cat: YOU REALLY THINK SO?! YAAAAYYY.  
Robbie: Of course. Have you seen it before?  
Cat: Ehm, no.  
Robbie: Okay, turn it on then. - Robbie smiles.  
Cat: But I don't have a DVD-player.  
Robbie: How would we ever be able to watch a movie then?  
Cat: I thought you had one.  
Robbie: ... Why would you think that? - Robbie looks confused.  
Cat: Well, nerds always have all techno stuff with them. And you are one, so I thought you'd have DVD-player with you.  
Robbie: You think I'm a nerd?  
Cat: Well Jade said so. But, you haven't got a DVD-player with you, so obviously you're not a nerd. Jade has to get her facts right. - Cat is a little frustrated.  
Cat: Last time she said 'Cat is a freak' to Tori. That isn't true either. - Cat giggles.  
Cat: Jade is so silly. - Cat laughs.  
Robbie: So you don't think I am?  
Cat: You're what?  
Robbie: A nerd?!  
Cat: Oh.. ehm.. I don't really have an answer to that question..  
Robbie: It's alright. - Robbie's a little sad.  
Cat: We could just turn the TV on and watch series till we fall asleep. Maybe something nice is on right now. Like a funny movie. I'm in the mood to laugh! -Cat smiles.  
Robbie: Well okay.  
Cat: We have to sit on your bed to be able to watch the TV. Is that okay?  
Robbie: Of course, it's your couch.  
Cat: Oh yea, that's right. - Cat giggles. They go sit on the couch together and Cat leans her head on Robbie's shoulder. Cat turns the television on. Robbie's shy.  
Robbie: What's this?  
Cat: This is a romantic movie, I think it's called Cat&Dog.  
Robbie: THE MOVIE WE WANTED TO WATCH?!  
Cat: Yes, it starts now. Woah, we're lucky. -Cat smiles.  
Robbie: I didn't think that a movie called Cat&Dog was romantic...  
Cat: Oh.. yeah it's a little bit of a weird title.  
- Robbie's acting really shy. 50 minutes later.  
Robbie: Cat, do you know why they were in that café?  
- Cat fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Robbie smiles, he's nervous though.  
Robbie: Caterina, wake up little red!  
- Cat is still asleep, she isn't waking up. Robbie picks her up and lays her down on her bed.  
Robbie: Sweet dreams, Caterina...


	6. Chapter 6 - Morning at Vega's

- Cat wakes up.  
Cat: OH MY GOODNESS ROBBIE! - She screams.  
- Robbie doesn't react.  
Cat: ROBBIE WAKE UP!  
Robbie: WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE WE LATE FOR SCHOOL?!  
Cat: NO, NO, NO, WE'RE NOT!  
Robbie: WHAT'S WRONG THEN?!  
Cat: I FELL ASLEEP AT THE COUCH, AND NOW I AM IN MY BED. WHAT'S HAPPENING?  
- Cat's frustrated, nervous and scared.  
Robbie: Is that where you're so screaming about?  
Cat: YES. IT'S SO WEIRD. I SWEAR I FELL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH. REALLY, BELIEVE ME.  
Robbie: I believe you, calm down. I was still awake when you were sleeping.  
Cat: Have you seen who lifted me and laid me down on my bed?!  
Robbie: I did that, Cat. Who else would've done that? Except for me, or your brother who could've sneaked in?  
Cat: I actually really don't know... I'm sorry I woke you up for nothing.  
Robbie: What's the time?  
- Cat walks to the other side of the room to pick up a bowl with bibble. There's a clock down the bowl. Robbie seems not to understand why the clock's there.  
Cat: It's 8 a.m. right now.  
Robbie: Okay.. why's that clock in.. there?  
Cat: Well.. I always eat bibble for breakfast since I can remember...  
Robbie: You've only known bibble since the platinum music awards, which was 1 month ago.  
Cat: So obviously that's what I can remember, Robert! - Cat's a little mad because Robbie interrupted her.  
Cat: Anyways, since I can remember I eat bibble for breakfast. And, I'm always late in class, well, not anymore!  
Robbie: I don't get it?  
Cat: Well.. I can check the time everytime I've finished my bibble bowl. - Cat giggles.  
Robbie: You could also just check your phone?  
Cat: Nooooo, that's boring. - Cat smiles. Robbie chuckles.  
Cat: Robbie...  
- Robbie hopes on something, like "I love you".  
Robbie: Yes? - He smiles.  
Cat: Did I smell bad last night or something?  
Robbie: Bad? Smell? What?! No.. Why would I think that?  
Cat: You laid me down my bed, I thought you did that because I smelled bad.  
Robbie: No of course not, you always smell so good. - He winks.  
Cat: Like what?  
Robbie: Basically bibble. - Robbie laughs. Cat giggles.  
Cat: You're so sweet. - Cat smiles.  
- They both don't really know what to do again.  
Rex: HEY YOU GUYS I'M STILL IN THE BACKPACK!  
- Robbie lets Cat go and opens his backpack.  
Robbie: I'm sorry, Rex.  
Rex: Yeah, you should. You said you'd come back in 10 minutes. And we didn't even go home!  
Robbie: No I've slept here, at Cat's couch.  
Cat: Hahaha, Cat's couch. That sounds funny. - She giggles.  
Rex: You've slept at Cat's couch?  
Robbie: ... Yes?  
Rex: You could have slept at home, and you decide to sleep at Cat's couch?  
Cat: HAAHHAHAAHA CAT'S COUCH.  
Robbie: I didn't want to walk home that late.  
Cat: He was frightened of the dark.  
Rex: Don't try to tell me things little red. I have to sleep with him every night.. Nights are dark.  
Cat: I think it's cute. I'm scared of the dark too you know.  
Robbie: You are? We were watching Cat&Dog in the dark.  
Rex: That's such a good movie. Still don't know why they were in that café.  
Robbie: I had exactly the same!  
Cat: I know that it was dark, but you were with me. - Cat smiles.  
Rex: Enough lovey-dovey.  
- Cat & Robbie are shy. 1 hour later they're dressed.  
Cat: Should we go to Tori's house? Andre's there too.  
Robbie: That's alright.  
Cat: I'll text tori. - Cat texts "Tori, can I and Robbie come over before school? We woke up too early. I was scared because I woke up in bed. :o" and Cat posts something on the slap. "Had a sleep-over with Robbie. We've watched the move Cat & Dog.. kinda. "  
Robbie: Has she texted back already?  
Cat: No not yet. Should we walk to Tori's already? She'll let us in.  
Robbie: Okay then.  
- Cat & Robbie arrived at Tori's.  
*Doorbell rings.*  
Andre: I'll open up sister. - He opens the door.  
Cat: Heeeeeeeey! - Cat smiles.  
Andre: Hey little red!  
- Andre and Cat are hugging. Robbie's jealous.  
Andre: Hey Rob.  
Rex: Ehm, hello?  
Andre: Hey puppet.  
Rex: DO NOT CALL MEH PU-  
Robbie: Rex, wait outside please. - He lets Rex go and puts him on the ground in Tori's yard.  
Tori: Since when are you taking of Rex that much?  
Andre: He's becoming an adult. Oh my god, we have to help the guy.  
Cat: Robbie and adult? That sounds funny, just like cat's couch.  
Tori: What are you talking about? - Tori laughs.  
Cat: Oh Robbie slept on my couch and he said Cat's couch. It sounds so funny. - Cat laughs.  
Tori: He slept at your place? Did you guys miss each other? Haha.  
- Cat & Robbie both blush.  
Robbie: No we had a sleep-over.  
Cat: Exactly.  
Tori: It's alright, you guys don't have to defend yourselfs. And, Cat.. I didn't understand your text message. You were scared because you woke up in bed? .. - Tori's confused.  
Cat: O, that's a long story. - Cat laughs.  
Andre: We have to go to school now girls.  
Robbie: I'm not a girl.  
Andre: Girls and Robbie.  
Tori: You're right, Trina's late today... should I wake her up?  
Andre, Cat & Robbie: Bye!  
Tori: WAIT!


	7. Chapter 7 - TrashCoconuts

*The bell rings.*  
Tori: Hey Sikowitzzzzzz!  
Sikowitz: Hey Torooo. Beck, have you got any Coconuts for me?  
Beck: Yup, 3 as promised.  
Sikowitz: You promised me 4.  
Beck: I know.. they were out of stock.  
Sikowitz: Coconuts were sold out?  
Beck: .. Yes?  
Sikowitz: Beck, truth.  
Beck: I found those in the trashcan. I forgot to buy them, and there were only 3 there.  
Sikowitz: TrashCoconuts.. interesting. Sit, sit.  
- The students sit.  
Sikowitz: Since we haven't done the Alphabet improv. for a long time, We'll do it now.  
Cat: I love Improv!  
Sikowitz: K Cat, choose your actors.  
- Cat walks up the stage.  
Cat: Beck and Andre.  
- Robbie's confused and jealous of the boys. Tori and Robbie are whispering in the back.  
Tori: Don't look all sad.  
Robbie: I'm not sad.  
Tori: Robbie, don't be all 'man'-ish. I know you're sad because Cat didn't pick you.  
Robbie: Why didn't she?  
Tori: She doesn't have to do everything with you, right? She was with you all day yesterday and all night. Even a girlfriend and boyfriend aren't together that much sometimes.  
Robbie: You're right.  
- Tori puts her hand on Robbie's shoulder.  
Tori: I'm sure she likes you.  
Robbie: Really?  
Tori: Yes. You sang that song for her 2 days ago right?  
Robbie: Yes, I wrote it for her.  
Tori: Yea.. I know that. She talked to me about it.  
Robbie: WHAT DID SHE SAY?!  
- Sikowitz screams from the other side of the classroom. "A little less loud in the beck Torro and Robba."  
Robbie: Robba? ..  
Tori: Hey, I was telling you something.  
Robbie: Yeah, what did she tell you?  
Tori: She said that she liked the song.  
Robbie: Only that?  
Tori: Yup. I'll go talk to her about it after school just for you, okay?  
Robbie: You will?!  
Tori: Of course.  
- Sikowitz walks through the class room and takes place next to Tori.  
Sikowitz: You want a sip of my coconut milk?  
Andre: IT'S OUT OF THE GARBAGE. - Screams Andre.  
Tori: No thank you. I'm more into lemonade.  
Sikowitz: It tastes like lemonade.. But than from coconuts.. and it's called milk..  
Tori: Right..  
Robbie: Me and Tori were in a conversation.  
Sikowitz: ... In my class? Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, or should I say.. Robert?  
Robbie: NO ONE EVER CALL ME ROBERT AGAIN.  
Cat: It sounds gross.  
Robbie: *Sigh*  
Beck: Sikowitz?  
Sikowitz: Yes?  
Beck: We've done the alphabet for 5 times already, can we stop?  
*The bell rings again.*  
Andre: Saved by the bell.  
Cat: Oh my god I've got bibble for lunch!  
Beck: When don't you?  
- Everyone leaves the class room. They go sit at the parking lot.  
Tori: Cat?  
Cat: Yes?  
Tori: Can I talk with just the two of us for a minute?  
Rex: Oh no. Girl talk alarm.  
Jade: Shut up Rex or I'll cut your hair with my new scissors.  
Rex: Hey, the weather's so good.  
Tori: Please? - She looks very serious.  
Cat: Okay. - Tori grabs Cat's hand and they walk to the other side of the playground.  
Cat: What's up? - Cat smiles. Like Cat always does.  
Tori: The song Robbie sang for you.  
Cat: What's about it?  
Tori: What did you think of it?  
Cat: I've told you. I liked it, especially one part.  
Tori: Which part? - Tori wants to hear something like "the part when we kissed" but no. of course not.  
Cat: The part when he sang about spaghetti.  
Tori: Where there meatballs?  
- Cat shakes her head up and down.  
Tori: But, didn't you think it was romantic?  
- Cat blushes.  
Cat: Yes.. - She giggles.  
Tori: And, didn't you want to hug him?  
Cat: I'm way too shy for that tori!  
Tori: Tomorrow you'll hug him okay. YOU, not Robbie.  
Cat: When and where?  
Tori: We'll go to my house. With everyone, just friends.  
Cat: Will Robbie be there?  
Tori: Yes Cat, otherwise you'll not be able to hug him, remember.  
Cat: Oh that's right.  
*The bell rings again*  
Tori: Come on, we've got dancing class. Prepare for the hugs tomorrow.  
Cat: I will, but I'm nervous!


End file.
